Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow, The Story
by Januarydensi
Summary: They had a deal. A night of passion. No trading of names. No giving of clues to where they can be found after. Kensi has never done it before. Deeks is no stranger to that kind of scenario. They're total opposites. But their connection that night is undeniable. What if 2 months later, they found out that they're going to be working together as partners?
1. PROLOGUE

Author's Note: This is going to be the full story of the one-shot 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I hope you like it. Thank you. :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Two months ago / July 2010

 _Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your soul so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow_

"W-What is this?" She asked.

She felt it. In the way she perfectly fit against his. In the way her body reacted to his touch. No man had ever made her feel like this.

She felt it. And it was overwhelming, drawing her more and more to him.

She should be worried. She should stop. Her logical mind was warning her of the power the stranger on top of her was suddenly holding over her. But she was long gone.

"I-I don't know."

His arm snaked underneath her and pulled her closer to him, gently yet determined.

"Whatever it is, it feels right." He added.

His lips found her sweet spot in between her ear and neck and he suck on it enough to leave a bruise. She didn't mind and even liked it.

"Yes it does." She agreed. Whatever they had felt right.

Feeling him nudging her entrance, if there was any doubt in her mind it instantly disappeared.

She wanted it to happen. She wanted him to make it happen.

Slowly, inch by inch, he entered her.

They both groaned when they were finally connected

 _Is this a lasting treasure_

 _Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow_

"Who are you?" He asked, his fingers were gently brushing the dark hair of the woman whose head was lying above his naked chest.

"No names remember?" She replied in a sleepy voice, reminding him of the deal they both made before they ended up tangled on the bed of his hotel room.

He felt her hand lightly grazed his upper body. Catching it, he gave each finger a kiss and smiled to himself when he heard her groan. Positioning himself once again on top of her, he locked his blue eyes with her hazels. "Who are you?" He tried to ask once again.

She shook her head, denying him of the answer once more, but spread her legs to welcome him. "N-No names..."

 _Tonight with words unspoken  
You said that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning star_

Looking at his sleeping form, a smile spread across her face. She wanted to stay, wanted to wake up beside him but knew better than to do that. What happened between them was only for tonight. That was their deal. No names, no reason to see each other again. With a sigh, she left the room as quietly as she could.

He heard the gentle closing of the door and immediately noticed her lack of presence inside. He didn't know her, she didn't know him. That was the pact. Sitting up from the bed, he raked a hand through his messy hair. Uneasiness began creeping in him for reasons he couldn't make out. Frustrated, he hurriedly roused and put on his clothes.

He found himself outside of the hotel where he was staying for the night mere seconds since she left. Wandering his eyes around, he hoped to catch a glimpse of the dark haired woman. She was nowhere to be found, not even a clue to where she disappeared to. Sighing and with slumped shoulders, he went back inside.

If he stayed just a second longer, he might have seen a taxi passed by to where he had been. Inside was the person he was searching for.

Sitting at the back of the cab, her gaze flew to the large signage of the hotel she just came from as they passed by it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

 _I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, 'cause I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow_

* * *

Present Time / September 2010

Kensi walked inside the bullpen with a donut in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Her sight caught her teammates on their desks, whispering.

"What's with the whispers? What's going on?" She asked as she put her breakfast on top of her table.

"An LAPD Officer is here, talking to Hetty." Callen, her team leader answered, a finger pointing to the Operations Manager open office.

"I heard of a liaison position." Sam, Callen's field partner, added.

She followed the gazes of her teammates and spotted a blonde haired man sitting on a chair in front of Hetty's mahogany desk. He had his back turned to them, making her clueless of his face but Kensi immediately sensed the weird feeling she first felt a couple of months ago and she froze in her place.

As if sensing her presence, the man swirled his head around and instantly, their gazes meet. Kensi knew she had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look on her but she couldn't help it. She never expected to see him again. Not in Los Angeles, especially not in that place.

He stood up and walked heading towards her with Hetty beside him, his blue eyes locked on her hazels.

"Detective Deeks, allow me to introduce you to the A-team of NCIS Office of Special Operations. These are Agent G. Callen, the team leader, Agent Sam Hannah, Callen's field partner, and Agent Kensi Blye, your newest partner. Team, this is Detective Martin Deeks of LAPD, the newest addition to us. He is assigned as LAPD liaison officer for NCIS and as Agent Blye's newest partner." Hetty spoke.

Kensi watched as the man she knew now as Martin Deeks shook her teammates' hands one by one, introducing himself once again.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Blye. Martin Deeks of LAPD." He said, smiling with a hand outstretched.

Trying to hide the quickening of her heartbeat, she plastered on a smile, took his hand and gave it a shake. She felt the warmth of his hold and was reminded of the feeling of him inside her, of his body above her, of how everything felt right that night. "N-Nice to meet you, Detective Deeks. Please call me Kensi."

"Great name. Unique. Would have never thought you are a Kensi. Please call me Deeks."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Two Months Ago / July 2010

"Kensi! Dear! Over here!"

She swirled to where the familiar voice came from and saw an older woman waving at her excitedly. A bright smile spread across her face as she waved back and started heading over to her. Kensi's beam grew bigger when she recognized the older man standing next to the woman.

"Eloise! David!" She greeted the couple with a tight hug and a kiss on their cheeks as soon as she came near them.

"How are you dear? It's been a while." David, the older man, asked. Although in his early 60s and already with grey hair, the man was still standing perfectly and proudly straight, an epitome of a true Marine officer.

"I'm fine. Busy with cases but I'm alright."

"How's Hetty? Does she treat you right?" His voice held seriousness and those who doesn't know him will feel threatened hearing it.

But Kensi only rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. "Hetty's well. And you know she's been good to me since my transfer."

He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Tell her I said hello. But if anyone's being bad to you, you tell me okay? I maybe retired but I still know people."

Before Kensi could reply, his wife butted in.

"How old do you think Kensi is, David? 16? She's no longer in high school! And enough talking about work!" Eloise glared at her husband of 32 years, who only grinned, before turning her sight on the younger woman. Her hard stare softened while she ran her eyes over to Kensi's form. "Are you eating alright? You lose weight since I last saw you."

Kensi felt the older woman's soft hand cupping her cheek.

"You should learn to cook. Stop with the take outs and deliveries, dear."

"I'm trying, Eloise. But you know me, kitchen and me have been enemies since I burned down yours. I still think I won that round."

The couple laughed, their mind went back to the morning they woke up to the sound of their fire alarm and saw Kensi, in her pajamas, standing in the kitchen with a fire extinguisher in her hands trying to put out the fire on Eloise's handed down curtain. Kensi, who was 16 at that time, thought to cook breakfast for the family, who had been tending to her since her father's death a year prior, in return for their kindness. After the kitchen fire incident, she had vanquished herself from cooking.

She joined them, laughing at her cooking skill or her lack of it.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

Kensi turned and saw her best friend, Wendy, standing behind her. "Wendy!" She wrapped her arms around her red head friend. "Congratulations on the engagement! I missed you! My God, you look beautiful!"

She wasn't exaggerating, Wendy Thompson, only daughter of David and Eloise, had always been pretty with her red hair and bright green eyes. Wendy or Dy as what she liked to call her since she learned to speak had been her best friend since they were both in diapers. They were neighbors in San Diego and their parents were good friends. David and Donald, Kensi's father, were both Marine officers. Although the men didn't belong in the same team, they became more than just acquaintances. Eloise and Julia, Kensi's mother, were both homemakers and had been trading household tricks and recipes until Julia's sudden departure.

When Kensi was 12, her mother left her and her dad to live in Boston with a man she apparently fell in love with. Wendy was there to console her as she cried her heart out.

She was 15 when Donald, who was home for a much needed vacation, died in a drunk driving accident. The Thompsons let her live with them, took care of her and tended to her needs until she left for college. Eloise and David became her foster parents and they treated her like their own daughter. Every time she was back in San Diego to either visit Donald's grave or Camp Pendleton, Kensi always made sure to see and check the older couple.

"Thank you. I missed you too. I'm so happy you're here." Wendy returned her hug with the same enthusiasm.

They were almost teary eyed when they parted. It had been months since they last saw each other.

"You know I'll do anything for you." Kensi meant her words. Wendy was a sister to her and she would do anything for her.

"I'm so holding you for that since you're going to be my maid of honor."

Her eyes went wide at Wendy's announcement. "Really?!"

"Of course. You've always been there for me and I want you be there in one of the most important events of my life."

"I'll be there even if I'm not going to be in your entourage, Dy. But I'm happy that I get to be your maid of honor."

Another embrace was exchanged before Wendy remembered the man who came with her and was now chatting with her parents. "You remember Paul?"

Kensi turned to the smiling chestnut haired eye-glassed man, greeted him with handshake and a kiss on his cheek. "Of course. Congratulations."

She met Paul when he was introduced to her three years ago when she came to Chicago to visit her friend. Just like Wendy, he was also a resident doctor in Northwestern Memorial Hospital. The two met during their first year residency. Since both were new to the job and to the town, they became close but only went out after knowing each other for a year. They started out as roommates and became friends shortly until they realized they were already falling for each other.

They had been in a relationship for another year when Paul popped the question to Wendy last month. Kensi received a call from her friend that night giving them the great news. Despite being disturbed during her precious sleep, she congratulated the redhead and Wendy went on telling her all the details of Paul's very romantic proposal.

Since both had been busy, it was only tonight that they were able to celebrate their engagement amongst their families and friends. They booked one of the Drakes' hotel private function rooms for the celebration and invited their parents, siblings, relatives, friends, and colleagues. Eloise and David arrived from San Diego while Paul's parents came from Oregon. And Kensi flew from Los Angeles to Chicago to celebrate with them.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here, Kensi. Apparently my only role for this wedding is to say I do when the time comes." Paul joked and it earned him a punch from his fiancée. Laughing, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Kensi watched happily as her best friend looked at him with love in her emerald eyes.

* * *

As the night progressed and the celebration continued, Kensi found herself enjoying the party. Although Eloise and David spent time mingling with other guests, they took time to check on her every once in a while.

"Do you have a room upstairs, dear?" Eloise approached her.

She shook her head. "I booked in the Westin, it's next to the airport. I don't want to travel 30 minutes at 4 in the morning."

Despite the Drake having a service that would escort any client to and from the airport, Kensi hated to wake up earlier than she could and travel the distance. She opted to book a room at the Westin which was much nearer to the airport. She arrived at the party in a taxi and would go back in her hotel when the celebration ended in one too.

Since it was a Sunday night and Kensi was needed at OSP at 9:30 the next morning, she booked a flight at 6 and would hopefully arrived just around 8 without delay, giving her ample time to prepare for work.

"Why haven't I thought about that? That's a great idea. I'll ask David if we can do that next time we're here."

Wendy strode over to them and linked her arm with Kensi before turning to Eloise. "Mom, dad is looking for you. He's with Paul's parents."

"That man! A minute can't pass by without him calling for me. Ever since he retired, I feel like I've been taking care of another child. That man can't do anything on his own!" The older woman voiced out before walking towards her husband.

"And he loves you for it!" Wendy said.

The two best friends watched Eloise heading to David and chuckled when she swatted his arm lightly.

"Does it feel weird seeing you and Paul's future selves? Like 30 years from now." Kensi asked cheekily because Wendy looked very much like mother.

"What a nice best friend I have. I'm grateful I met you." Wendy bit back with a sarcastic smile.

Kensi grinned.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Si? How have you been?" Wendy turned serious as she studied Kensi. She even used her nickname for her: Si was a short term for Kensi.

It seemed like it was not only Kensi who had a hard time with name pronunciation during their much younger days.

Kensi took a sip from her champagne flute before answering. "I am. It's nice to see your parents again although I've been seeing them almost every month when I visit dad. My work's fine. Still without a partner but I'm surviving. Been hurt a couple of times, just bruises. They're nothing new."

"You should take extra caution with your work." She advised like a true Doctor. "I'm grateful you get to see my parents. I wish I can do the same but with my schedule..."

"Hey, don't be like that. You know they understand you."

"But still-"

"No buts, Dy. Remember how we are going to live our lives without buts and what ifs? Let's keep doing that."

Wendy's head leaned over her shoulder. "You really are the wisest between the two of us."

"Oh, you shut up. By the way, it's a great party. Everyone is happy." Kensi noted, her eyes roamed around the spacious room where some guests were dancing while others were chatting with each other. The atmosphere around was harmonious and joyous and it made her happy for her best friend.

"Yeah, I think it is."

They fell silent for a moment while they studied the people.

"There's someone who would like meet you. He asked for your name. He's one of Paul's pre-med friends and is interested in knowing you. He's a good guy, Paul assured me. A resident in Good Samaritan Hospital in San Jose. I thought since he's also in California maybe it's a nice idea to let you two meet. I can introduce him to you if you want."

"I-I don't know."

Wendy sensed her hesitation and faced her. "You're not still expecting Jack's return do you?"

Her silence answered the redhead's question.

Wide-eyed, Wendy spoke. "Kensi! He left you without a word, not even a note to let you know where he'll be going. And worst of it, he left you on Christmas morning."

Her chest constricted painfully. It was a familiar feeling that started after finding her fiancé gone Christmas morning 7 months ago. "He's sick, Wendy. I can't just ignore that fact. He needs me."

"And you've been there for him from the very start. Everyone know how you took care of him, even holding off your wedding plan because of his condition. The things you've done for him are enough, more than enough, Si. You've been a good girlfriend and better fiancée to Jack. It's not your fault he left."

Wasn't it her fault that after everything she did to help Jack with his PTSD, he still left her? No words, nothing. Kensi found herself alone on the bed in the apartment they were sharing when she woke up December 25th with no clue as to what had happened to him. He had been quiet the night before but it was usual for him since his return. Jack left his clothes and other things, bringing only his wallet with him. Even his car was left parked in the garage. Kensi didn't know where he could have been, he had no parents, no immediate relatives she could question. For years, it had only been him and her.

She met Jack Simon, a Marine, on her very first case as an NCIS agent. She was assigned at the Washington branch after completing her training and her first case involved a dead corporal. Kensi was introduced to Jack, the victim's platoon leader and was tasked to interview him. He was a man almost a foot taller than her 5'10" height and like her, was also dark haired. She felt attracted to him instantly but dismissed it, not wanting to jeopardize her job by showing any interest on him.

A week after the case was solved, Kensi was surprised to see Jack standing outside her office building, waiting for her, when she was about to go home for the night. He asked her for a dinner and she agreed. They spent the night trading informations about themselves and getting to know each other, finding their commonalities and differences. One month after their first date and two nights before he left for another tour, they made their relationship official.

It was a long distance one, with him somewhere in the Middle East while she was in Washington. When she was assigned at Tokyo 7th fleet for 5 months, Jack took time to see her. Even if it was only for three days, they had both been happy. After her Tokyo assignment, she was transferred to the NCIS branch in Norfolk. During her 11-month stay there, she had seen him twice. They talked frequently through cellphone calls and even exchanged e-mails constantly.

Her relationship with him had been stable. Despite their distance, Kensi was sure she loved him and he felt the same way. Talk of marriage was opened up one night when he called on her cellphone. It had already been 5 months since she moved to Los Angeles and was assigned to OSP. She told Jack how she was enjoying her current assignment and was hoping to stay there permanently. He was happy for her and suddenly asked her if he, too, could stay in her life permanently. She took it as a joke at first and laughed. But Jack was serious. They had already been together for almost 3 years that time and he told her how much he loved her and wanted to call her his wife. She didn't know what to answer him but said that they would have to discuss it personally.

6 months since their marriage talk, Jack was due to return after his tour of duty and Kensi drove to Camp Pendleton to welcome him. Kensi found him on one bended knee, holding an open red velvet box with a simple diamond ring shining inside. With tears in her eyes, she ran towards him. Witnessing his proposal, his platoon members cheered for him while he asked her if she could marry him. She said yes.

Jack left for another tour shortly after but they discussed their future plans. They would get married when he returned after his next tour. He would take a longer vacation and they would spend their honeymoon in Hawaii. Jack was not into beaches but since she loved them, he acquiesced.

One year after Jack's proposal and two months before their wedding, he returned. But he wasn't the same. After a mission gone awry, resulting in deaths of several of his men while others were left wounded, he went home to her with a case of PTSD. His experiences while on tour, both past and latest had took its toll in his mental health.

It broke Kensi's heart to see him become a shell of a man she knew and loved. But she never gave up, she went with him in each and every one of his consultations, took notes on what his psychologist was discussing about his condition, made sure he was taking the right medicine in the right time and always listened to him whenever he needed someone to talk to. There were several instances when he became violent and she needed to call someone to restrain him. She was lucky it never came to a point when he hurt her.

With his on-going issues, their wedding was postponed. It was never brought up but with the situation they were in, Kensi felt it was just right not to pursue it for the moment. 4 months since his return and 2 months since their supposed to be wedding, he left.

She was devastated and blamed herself for not doing enough to help him. She loved him, had been with him for more than 4 years, and already made plans of a future with him. She thought his PTSD was just another bump on their road and they would surpassed it like the other problems they encountered. But Jack gave up. Without a word, he walked away.

And now 7 months since his disappearance, Kensi wanted to think she had moved on. She felt no longer responsible for what happened to her relationship with him. She tried to look past her cancelled wedding. And she was planning on moving out from the three bedroom house she had been living in before with Jack. There was too much space for her alone in that place. She had been checking out apartments but couldn't find the one she wanted.

She hated herself for taking longer to realize that her former fiancé was not going to come back. A small part of her still hoped for his return and thought he would find a way back to her so she stayed to where he left her. But just last week, while browsing through her photo albums, Kensi saw a picture of her and Jack. It was taken when he visited her in Tokyo 7th fleet, they were on the deck with the clear blue sky surrounding them. She had her arms wrapped around him and he had his hands holding her arms. They were smiling to the camera, an obvious evidence of their happiness. The tears she had been shedding everytime she sighted a reminder of him didn't escape her eyes that moment and Kensi was shocked. Her heart still ached but she didn't cry. It was then she had finally accepted that Jack's chapter in her life was over.

But why did it feel wrong to meet someone new? She asked herself. Wendy's mention of another man interested in knowing her made her afraid.

"I know it isn't my fault but I don't think I'm ready to meet someone."

"Have you ever been in a date since...you know?"

Kensi shook her head no that made Wendy took deep breaths.

"I've known you since forever, Kensi. Your relationships have all been serious and you spent years with them. You're not into casual dating, never have been if I'm guessing correct?" Wendy paused and waited for her reply.

When Kensi nodded, her friend went on. "Don't you think it's time to finally let go of Jack's memories? You're young and single. You should be enjoying life. I'm not saying you should break your rules but can you, maybe, bend it a little? Let yourself have fun. No buts and what ifs remember?"


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows. It's always nice to hear from you. :)

If you will re-read Chapter One, you'll notice that I cut the last part of the chapter where Kensi and Deeks first met. I decided that that particular moment should be memorable so I expanded it into a full chapter. I tried not to make this M-rating and wanted to convey their connection in a simple yet teen-friendly way. This is my first time to write more mature scenes, please forgive my lapses. I hope you like it.

This is a work in progress so there's going to be changes until I'm satisfied with the outcome. I will let you know if I made some changes.

OscarSierraCQB - Thank you for your kind words. This is an AU story but will borrow scenes from NCIS LA episodes, especially those that has Densi significant moments.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Two Months Ago / July 2010

 _No buts and what ifs_

Kensi repeatedly whispered those 5 words to herself as she stepped out of the cab that was supposed to bring her back to her hotel room. A smile formed on her lips seeing the blinking word 'Hit' on the signage. Glad that she remembered its name, she walked over to the entrance.

She stepped inside and was welcomed by the sight of several pool tables scattered around the dimly lit room. She had only been in Hit once when Wendy and Paul took her there when she visited them last year. Hit was a pool bar located only 3 blocks from the hospital the couple were working in, making it their go-to place for a night of recreation in the middle of the week.

Striding towards the bar, she was greeted with a smile by a brown haired bartender. He was talking to another man sitting on a stool at right end of the table but left him to welcome her as soon as she came near him.

"Welcome to Hit. I'm John. What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Kensi sat on an empty stool three seats away from the man on the right, barely throwing him a glance as she did. "A glass of beer please. Thanks."

The bartender nodded and took off to tend to her order.

She roamed her eyes around as subtle as she could. It was almost 10 pm but the place wasn't as crowded as she had seen during her first visit. Probably because it was Sunday, she thought.

The bartender came back and placed her order in her front. "Here you go. Call me if you need anything else."

"Thank you John."

The bartender went to the man on the right, told something to him Kensi couldn't make out, before passing through the door of, what she would assume, the office.

Taking the glass in her hand, she took a sip while continuing her scan of the room.

Trained to be sensitive in her environment, Kensi immediately sensed eyes on her. She stilled and felt the hair at the back of her neck rose in alert.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." The man on the right spot spoke in a low voice.

She turned and for the first time let her eyes lingered on him longer. The man was handsome with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also physically fit, she surprisingly noticed. He was sitting but Kensi could tell he was tall.

"You're safe here by the way. This isn't like your usual bars."

She wanted to correct him, tell him she doesn't have a 'usual bar'. In fact, it was the first time she had been in a place like that alone. Also the first time she went out since her cancelled wedding 7 months ago.

After Wendy and Paul's engagement party, she bid goodbye to them and to Eloise and David with a promise of seeing the older couple soon. Kensi was in a cab on her way back to her hotel room when she remembered her best friend's words. A sudden idea occurred to her. Telling the driver to bring her to a bar called Hit, she reached her new destination minutes later.

"I know." Her only reply, turning her eyes away from him.

Kensi didn't want to think how the blonde man was able to tell how she had been studying the place. She was a federal agent and was trained to assess her surroundings as unnoticeable as she could. But the man had apparently sighted what she was doing. For someone to take notice on her quiet assessing, Kensi assumed he was also trained like her or was probably had the same type of job as hers. But looking more intensely at him, she didn't think they were the same in any way. The shaggy haired man looked like a surfer and he was too casual to be a Fed, she mused.

Sensing she wanted to drink alone, he didn't talk again. But she could still feel his eyes on her. Kensi wanted to call him on that but that action would open another exchange of words between them and she didn't want it to happen. Even if her instinct was telling her he was a good man, she still opted to nurse her drink quietly.

It was only when she downed her last gulp of the beer that she heard his voice again.

"I can get you another if you want." He offered from his seat.

Despite consuming several flutes of champagne at Wendy and Paul's party and a glass of beer, Kensi was nowhere near drunk. She could go for one more, she thought. She turned to the man and saw him waiting for her answer.

"Don't bother, I'll call John."

She was about to call the bartender when the man stood up and walked behind the table.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that." She uttered while watching him grab a clean glass and fill it with beer.

"Don't worry. John's a friend of mine and he co-owns this place. He's inside doing inventory." He explained as he place the beer-filled glass next to her empty one.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

The man didn't return to his previous seat. Instead, he remained standing across from her. The long wooden table was the only thing separating them. Ignoring his presence, she focused her attention on her beer, taking a sip of it from time to time.

"You're not from here." He commented, his baby blues not leaving her.

"I'm not." Her eyes glued to her beer.

"Visiting?"

She didn't answer.

"Don't want to talk?"

Again, no answer.

"I understand." He sighed. "I'm going back to my seat, Ms. -"

She shook her head no.

"Alright. You don't want to talk, don't want to tell me your name. It's alright. Anyway, I'll be seating over there," he said pointing to where he had been seating all night with a forced smile on his lips. "and will leave you alone."

With a little regret for her rude behavior, Kensi's gaze followed him go back and sat to her right. He seemed harmless, she thought and felt bad for him.

"Hey," She called the stranger and plastered a little smile when he turned to her.

* * *

"W-What?" He asked wide-eyed and flabbergasted.

Kensi took several deep breaths. She knew he heard her the first time but her words had obviously shocked him, he needed her to confirm it. They had been talking since she called him and apologized for her action. He accepted her sorry and told her he understood.

As per her suggestion, they moved to a more secluded part of the bar. While drinking, they exchanged stories and laughed at the funny ones. He tried telling her his name but before he could do, she stopped him and offered him a deal.

No trading of names. No giving of clues to where they could be found after. Tonight would just be a memory to them. No looking back.

He agreed with reluctance.

More shared stories and more empty glasses of beer later, she voiced out a sentence she had never spoken before.

"Take me back to your hotel room." Kensi repeated.

Her hazels stared at his Adam's apple. It bobbed a couple of times, an indication of his discomfort.

"Do you know what you're talking about?" His voice was hard and a little angry.

She laughed, dismissing his anger. "Of course. And if you're going to tell me that I'm drunk and the alcohol in my system is blinding my judgement, well, I'm not and I know what I'm doing or about to do."

He fell silent.

He wanted her, Kensi was sure about it. The desire in his eyes told her so. And she wanted him too. After Jack, she never thought she would feel interested in a man again. Barely 2 hours ago, she declined when Wendy wanted to introduce her to a guy, telling her best friend how unsure she was.

But here she was now, asking a stranger to take her back to his hotel room. And she wasn't drunk. Tipsy? Yes. But not drunk. She knew what she was suggesting, aware of what was going to happen if she went with him to his hotel room.

Kensi knew little of the man. She learned a few from their talk though. He was in town for the night and had a room in a hotel a block from Hit, the bar his friend, John, co-owns. They discussed plenty of things but both stuck to their deal. She didn't know him. He didn't know her.

There was something in him and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. But it made her break her rules and for the first time, Kensi chose to let go.

Tilting her head to the side, she waited.

He looked torn, between wanting to do right thing or following what he, or at least his body, wanted. For a moment, Kensi pitied him.

She got her answer when the man slowly stood up.

"Let me say goodbye to John first." He whispered before walking over to his friend behind the bar and murmuring something to him. He was pulling out bills from his wallet when John shook his head and spoke. Smiling, the two shook hands and patted each other's back.

Seeing him striding towards her, Kensi's pulse quickened.

"Let's go?" He asked when he stopped at her side.

She nodded and roused from the seat quietly. Kensi shuddered when she felt the warmth of his hand at the small of her back as he guided her towards the door.

* * *

She watched as his arm held the door open for her. Standing inches away from the inside of his hotel room, Kensi could feel the fast rousing of her heartbeat and knew it wasn't because they walked from Hit to his hotel.

With her eyes not leaving his, she entered quietly. The view of a queen-sized bed greeted her as soon as she stepped inside. She heard the sound of the door being closed, the switching of the lock came next.

She sensed him stepped behind her, his hands settled over her shoulders and his lips pressed against her hair and Kensi slowly drifted her eyes shut.

"You can still change your mind." He whispered.

"Do you want me to?"

A moan escaped her lips when he pressed his hips against her bottom, letting her feel the bulge in his pants.

"Does that answer your question?"

She swirled around to face him. "Then stop talking." Kensi placed a hand on his nape and pulled him close to her, her lips crushed against his.

The man had his arms wrapped around her body in an instant and returned her kiss just as passionately.

Drowning in the feeling of his lips on hers and the sensation his touch was bringing her, she didn't realize the shedding of her spaghetti strapped black cocktail dress, her 4-inch red stilettos and her lacy undergarments. She found herself lying on her back completely naked while the man on top of her was still very dressed.

"You have too much clothes on." She murmured against his lips as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Fumbling over the buttons, she groaned in frustration.

"Let me."

He pulled away from her to stand near the foot of the bed. Kensi watched with hooded eyes as he, one by one, removed all his clothing. She let her gaze roamed over his body and felt herself getting excited.

With his blue eyes locked on his hazels, he returned to her, positioning his naked body atop hers once more. His lips caught hers in a needy kiss while his hands grazed her body possessively.

Kensi let herself succumbed to the passion he was providing and matched his actions the same way. She kissed him with equal intensity, if not more. Her fingers ran over his skin heatedly.

"W-What is this?" She asked.

She felt it. In the way she perfectly fit against his. In the way her body reacted to his touch. No man had ever made her feel like this.

Kensi felt it. And it was overwhelming, drawing her more and more to him.

She should be worried. She should stop. Her logical mind was warning her of the power the stranger on top of her was suddenly holding over her. But she was long gone.

"I-I don't know."

His arm snaked underneath her and pulled her closer to him, gently yet determined.

"Whatever it is, it feels right." He added.

His lips found her sweet spot in between her ear and neck and he suck on it enough to leave a bruise. Kensi didn't mind and even liked it.

"Yes it does." She agreed. Whatever they had felt right.

Feeling him nudging her entrance, if there was any doubt in her mind it instantly disappeared.

She wanted it to happen. She wanted him to make it happen.

Slowly, inch by inch, he entered her.

They both groaned when they were finally connected.


End file.
